


Lion's Den

by CassidyStark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyStark/pseuds/CassidyStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John rescues Sherlock from a drug den and so much more.</p><p>*This story does NOT contain an actual threesome scene but does contain some Johnlock action</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion's Den

John had found Sherlock in the drug den and rescued him. Sherlock had gotten his fair share of being yelled at for it. Molly even slapped him, telling him to stop throwing his gifts away like that. John yelled at him too. But now they were alone together. Mycroft had left Sherlock in John's care for the night, not only as a doctor but as his best friend. Mycroft always trusted him to look after his brother and keep him from doing something stupid. This was both an honor and a burden. At least Mary seemed to understand why he was spending the night at Baker Street instead of at home in bed with his wife.

Sherlock was freshly showered and dressed in pajamas, sitting on the couch. John sat in his usual chair, finishing off some tea that Mrs. Hudson had brought. "You didn't actually think that I would believe this was just for a case, did you?" John asked.

"There was a case there," Sherlock insisted like a petulant child.

"But you weren't there all this time for that case, were you?"

Sherlock silently shook his head no.

"Why did you do this, Sherlock? Why didn't you call me?"

Sherlock opened his mouth to say something then thought better of it. He sighed instead. John glared at him, letting him know that he wasn't going to let this go. He finally answered. "I did this because of you."

John's eyes widened. "Because of me?"

"You're married."

"You still could have called!"

"I wouldn't want to disturb your domestic bliss," Sherlock snapped angrily.

"What do you mean you did this because of me?"

Sherlock hesitated, meeting his gaze then looking away. "You don't have time for me anymore. You're married and having a child and I can't... that's... I'm happy for you John."

"You're happy for me but you're going off doing drugs because I don't have time for you? Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound right now?" John's voice was rising in volume but he couldn't help himself.

"It's not ridiculous, John," Sherlock said, frowning. "You have your own life now and it doesn't involve me. Go home to Mary. Forget about me."

"You're acting childish."

"Go home," Sherlock repeated.

"No," John argued. "I am not leaving. Your brother has insisted that I stay here and watch over you tonight."

"Go home."

"For the love of god, get this through your head! I am not leaving!"

"You're so good at leaving, though."

John stood up and began pacing across the floor. He felt like hitting Sherlock the same way Molly had done earlier but didn't think that it would help the situation at all. "I am your best friend," he told Sherlock. "I care about you. I never left you. I got married and moved in with my wife. That's different."

"You never asked me how I felt about that."

"Why? Why would I ask you how you felt about me moving in with my wife? That's what people do."

"I didn't want you to."

"You're not making any sense. What possible reason could you have for me to not live with my wife?"

"You chose her over me," Sherlock said. "That's why I did this. You chose her and you have a new life with her with no room for me in it."

"I chose to live with her because she's my wife. I'm still your friend."

Sherlock shook his head. "That's the problem."

"What? What's the problem, Sherlock? I don't understand!"

"You've never understood. You never even realized it when it was right in front of your face the whole time."

"My god, Sherlock! Just tell me!" John was going insane trying to figure out what was going on in Sherlock's head.

"You're my friend," Sherlock said slowly. "And I didn't want to be friends."

"What?"

"I wanted to be more."

"What?" John was so very confused. He usually understood Sherlock pretty well but this whole day was just one huge mess.

Sherlock sighed, annoyed with him for being 'slow'. "I'm... I love you."

"Yes," John said, nodding. "We're best friends."

Sherlock shook his head, growing more and more frustrated with the conversation. "John, you're an idiot!"

"No one knows what goes on in your head, Sherlock. You're going to have to explain. None of this is making sense."

Sherlock stared at him for one long moment. "I'm...in love with you."

Then it was John's turn to stare, wide eyed in shock. Had he heard that right? No, this wasn't right. Sherlock was not in love with him. "That's not funny," John told him.

"I know it's not," Sherlock replied with a completely serious expression.

"Then why'd you say it? Do you think that it will make me forget your drug problem? That's not going to work."

"I said it because it's true."

"No, no it's not," John said, shaking his head. This wasn't happening. It had to be some sort of a joke.

"It is," Sherlock insisted. "You asked me why I did this and I'm telling you. I've loved you for quite some time now. But you're married. And you're happy. And you have a life that no longer involves me. I... I don't know how to deal with that. It's... I needed something to take my mind away from those thoughts...the thoughts of you..."

"Why?" John demanded, voice rising again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to. This is not my area of expertise. Besides, I did not want to risk our friendship."

"Fuck!" John kicked an anatomy book on the floor, sending it flying across the room in anger. "All this time... If you told me, do you have any idea how different things could have turned out? Sherlock, I've been in love with you since the day we met!"

Sherlock was at a rare loss for words, staring at John in shock.

"I have a wife and a baby on the way! If you'd have told me..."

Sherlock looked like he might cry now. "I'm so sorry John. Please forgive me."

"No."

"John... please..."

"I'm going to be sick."

"John..."

John met Sherlock's tear filled gaze. "I just... I need to..." He threw himself at Sherlock. His fingers tangled in Sherlock's hair as he pressed his body against his and kissed him.  
Sherlock instinctively leaned into the kiss, returning it without hesitation even though he had no idea what he was doing. This really was not his area of expertise. John didn't seem to notice.

John pushed Sherlock back against the nearest wall. He nipped at Sherlock's bottom lip and was rewarded with a pleasure filled moan. He moved his lips to Sherlock's neck and rocked his body against his.

"Oh!" Sherlock gasped.

John was practically ripping Sherlock's clothes off, unable to get them off fast enough. He successfully stripped Sherlock down to his underwear before giving him a shove towards his bedroom. John was shedding his own clothes along the way.

John was rough as he pushed Sherlock down on the bed and tugged at his curls, but he was gentle as he slid lube slicked fingers inside of him. Sherlock moaned for him and it a glorious sound.

"Are you sure-" John started to ask. He knew that Sherlock had never done this before.

"Get in me!" Sherlock demanded.

John didn't waste any time. He'd wanted this for so long. He couldn't think of anything else.

He paused once he was inside Sherlock, groaning with pleasure.

"Move!" Sherlock told him.

He kept an even pace. Sherlock made quiet noises the whole time but only fell apart when John reached and started stroking him to the same pace as his thrusts.

"John!" he nearly screamed. "I'm..."

"It's okay," John told him.

Another cry of John's name and Sherlock came undone completely. John was already struggling to hold on and finally he let himself go, joining Sherlock in ecstasy.

They lay together for a while after, neither one of them saying a word.

It was Sherlock who finally broke the silence. "Mary," he said.

"I know," John replied.

"I...love you."

"I love you too," John told him, giving him a kiss.  
\---

Mary wasn't exactly thrilled to hear the news. John honestly expected her to hand him divorce papers. She didn't.

Mary was a special woman. She was a smart woman. And she was a woman who knew her husband.

She'd watched Sherlock and John together when he'd first reappeared after being 'dead'. And it wasn't just him who had come alive. It was John. John was happier than she had ever seen him during their whole relationship. It was like she'd had part of John all this time and then with Sherlock entering the picture he was whole again. No matter what she did, he would never be truly complete without Sherlock. She had accepted this long ago. She never wished to interfere in their friendship. She even grew to form a friendship with Sherlock as well. 

John was so free and happy with Sherlock around and he'd been so very broken when Mary had met him. It was an incredible sight to see him like this. She loved John. And she loved Sherlock. And knowing what it would do to them both if she tried to keep them from each other, she couldn't do it. She couldn't separate them. She knew John was in love with him. Or at least, she had suspected as much. And she suspected the same about Sherlock pretty much the moment she had met him. 

Even if she told John to stop sleeping with Sherlock, she knew it wouldn't happen. Not because John wasn't a good man or a good husband, but because he and Sherlock needed each other. They couldn't function properly without each other. She was at peace with their situation. It was a bit unconventional but the three of them were unconventional people. They somehow all worked together though and they could be a family. She truly believed that.

So when John and Sherlock came through the door smiling and laughing after solving a case, she held her arms out to embrace the both of them. She gave them both tea and then fell asleep with the both of them snuggled into her bed.


End file.
